Please wait for me
by XxPotterDiariesxx
Summary: Klaroline one-shot. Caroline and Bonnie can't find Tyler or Jeremy since Elena fell asleep at the end of season 6 so they go to New Orleans to see if Hayley has. Klaus/Caroline with slight Bonnie/Kol and Davina/Kol/Kaleb
**Hi. I have writers block so haven't written in my other story Her Father's Hope in a while (you should totally check it out by the way) so instead I am posting some really old one-shots which I haven't seen in a while but I thought 'what the hell, let's post them anyway' so they probably aren't in the best condition but I hope you like them anyway.**

 **Plot: After Elena is put in a sleep, Kai dies, Liv dies, Tyler goes with Jeremy some where, but no one knows where or if they left by choice. Caroline and Bonnie want to find them so Caroline goes to find Tyler's wolf friend hoping she might have the answers but in doing so she goes to the place she told herself she would never go**.

Slowly, she walked into the compound. All she could hear where the echoing screams of a crying baby. The baby's face was scrunched up and bright red as it sat on its play mat surrounded by toys. She was all alone. Caroline picked her up in her arms, holding her tight and smiling.

"You must Hope. I've been told a lot about you, yes I have, yes I have and you just as beautiful in person." Hope's crying stopped and she started laughing, reaching out trying to grab Caroline's curly blonde hair.

Caroline put her back down on the play mat, knelt down besides her and started to play with her will a little wooden horse she obviously loved.

Until Caroline went flying back, hitting her head hard agains a dark old wall. Then suddenly a pain shot through her entire body, every part of her felt like it was on fire. Caroline dared look up to see who was causing her stabbing pains. A blonde witch had grabbed Hope with one arm and was projecting the pain onto Caroline with the other.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The witch shouted.

"I'm looking for Haley." The pain only intensified.

"What do you want to see Haley for?"

"I need to know if she's seen Tyler."

"Well if you were one of her friends you would know that Haley is currently a wolf and has been for months. Now who are you?

"Caroline Forbes, who are you?"

"I am Freya Michaelson and you would know better than to cross me or my family."

"There is no Freya Michaelson."

"And how would you know."

"Because I've met all of them. Finn, Kol, Michael, Ester, Elijah, Rebekah ... and Klaus."

"How did you meet them?"

"They came to Mystic Falls looking for my friend, the doppelgänger."

"Well we will just have to see if you story checks out."

Freya put Hope down once again, this time making sure Hope was looking the opposite way to where Caroline was and whispered in her ear, loud enough for Caroline to hear with her vampire hearing, "You shouldn't have to see this my dear."

Freya turned to Caroline. Using her magic, she dragged Caroline into a chair and out of nowhere vervained ropes appeared and strangled her to the chair, a burning sensation filled her but before she could scream a vervained gag was shoved into her mouth only causing more pain. It reminded her of the time Alaric kidnapped her but Klaus saved her...would he do it again.

"Unfortunately for you, Rebekah is out of town, Kol is with Davina and Elijah and Klaus are both out somewhere doing I don't know what. So your going to stay her until one of them can prove that are who you say you are."

Caroline just sat there, she wasn't even able to nod, but she was able to hope.

"Freya have you seen ... Woah what's going on here." A new guy had entered Caroline view.

"Marcel. She said she looking for Haley, something about a guy named Tyler. She said she's met all the Michaelsons in Mystic Falls but when I came in ,she was next to Hope so until it's proved that's she not a threat, she's sitting there."

"I met Tyler," Caroline's eyes widened hopefully. "Yeah he was a crazy person, he's the one who kidnapped Hayley and took Hopes blood to turn someone into a hybrid. He was in the garden until Rebekah let him go free back to Mystic Falls."

Caroline's heart started beating faster, this was not good.

Freya spoke up. "What if she's working with him? He doesn't need to get Hayley to get Hopes blood, he just needs Hope. She was right next to her when I came in."

Caroline wanted to scream "Because I wanted to see her, I've heard a lot about her. And she was alone, I wasn't going to just leave a crying baby. Please I know Klaus, we'e friends but please he can't know I'm here"

"I was just with Elijah and Klaus they won't be back for hours and we can't just leave her here."

"Yes we can, I will."

"Freya -"

"Marcel!"

And with that they went to sit on opposite corners of the room but still watching Caroline intently.

 _While that was going on_

Bonnie strode down Bourbon Street, trying to act confident while inside she was panicking about Caroline when she was stopped by a young couple.

"We'll look who it is, the Bennet witch has finally left Mystic Fall."

The young girl beside his looked confused at what he was saying, "Kol..."

Bonnie almost gagged "Kol," she started mumbling "you're alive?"

"Well not in the flesh obviously but this body will do... It's good to see you Bon."

And there is was, the killer Mikaelson smile she had missed so much despite it being from a different face, it was definitely him. Unknown to her friends, Bonnie and Kol had met up a few times while he was alive and also unknown to her friends, he was the reason she started looking up resurrection spells and was able to resurrect Jeremy but she only did that because she thought it was too late for Kol.

Bonnie calmed down, reminding herself that Kol had a girl at his arm but not to let her jealously overtake her. "I'm looking for Caroline, have you seen her?"

"Caroline's here? Well Nik will love that."

"So you haven't seen her?"

"If I did I would remember gorgeous."

At that moment, the girl besides hims phone rang and she had pull away from Kol.

"Sorry."

"It's alright Davina." Oh so her name is Davina, why did she have to have such a nice name, why couldn't it be something like Gertrud.

"Hey Marcel what's up? Wait what's happened? Freya is holding a girl hostage. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She says she knows the entire original family. Yeah Kol is with me. Sure we'll be over in a minute. Bye."

Kol looked smugly at Bonnie "Well I think we've found Caroline."

Caroline groaned as she lent back on the chair, why was it always vervain ropes and why was she always the one being tortured.

"Freya!" In walked Kol ( although Caroline didn't know it was him) Davina and closely following Bonnie. Caroline sat up with hope as Bonnie ran towards her and undid the ropes.

Freya stood up shocked "What's going on Kol? Why are you just letting her go?"

"Trust me, if Nic found out you would be dead."

"I don't understand brother?"

"That is Caroline Forbes, the love of our brothers life."

Everyone turned and stared at Caroline, "Um... Hi"

Half an hour later everyone was in a lounge, listening to Kol explain about Caroline while she sat nervously next to him.

Beep beep beep

Caroline took the phone out of her back pocket unlocking it to see a text from Tyler. Caroline looked up, thank god he was alright , he was her friend after all.

Hey Care. I'm sorry for running away with Jeremy, we have Elena's body, Jeremy wanted to keep it away from any harm. We're at New York, getting our life's sorted out. Please don't tell Damon about this. I'm sorry. Bye

And that was it, after coming all the way to New Orleans to find even a tiny little information about his whereabouts, he didn't want to be found. Caroline sighed as she passed the phone to Bonnie to let her read it.

"Kol, it was nice to see you again, to meet all of you but we should be going."

"What about the information?"

"The plans changed, we need to get going."

"Ok I'll walk you out."

Down at the street, the stars were shinning but you could still hear the partying from two streets away.

Caroline stood back, admiring New Orleans, letting Kol and Bonnie have their moment alone.

"I hope to see you again darling."

"I hope to as well Kol."

They both leaned forward as if to hug or shake hands or kiss... But something stopped them, probably Caroline staring at them knowingly.

"Goodbye Kol."

"Goodbye Bon Bon." And Bonnie walked away but Caroline refused to move.

"Aren't you coming Care?"

"Carry on, I'll catch up with you."

Watching to make sure Bonnie was long gone, Caroline turned to Kol, " "Is klaus happy?"

"As happy as can be without you"

-silence-

"Please don't tell him about today"

"I won't but I can't stop everyone else from mentioning it."

"Please."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because when I come back here, I'm not just coming for information on Tyler but because I'm ready to fully love your brother."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you!"

"Well you are going to be my sister in law some day."

Caroline didn't even deny it she just said "Goodbye Kol," and followed the direction Bonnie went down the street.

But what they didn't know was high up on a balcony watching them was Klaus Mikaelson, preparing to watch the love of his life leave him without even knowing she was. But what he didn't know was that in her heart she knew Klaus was watching her and when she turned back just that once when she reached the end of the street and saw the empty balcony, she knew he was hiding so she she whispered into the air "I'll be back soon, please wait for me." She hoped that he heard.

And he had.


End file.
